<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late night by Letitia_Lexyshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713925">Late night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letitia_Lexyshi/pseuds/Letitia_Lexyshi'>Letitia_Lexyshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clubbing, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, M/M, Mention of sex, drunk oikawa, iwaoi - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letitia_Lexyshi/pseuds/Letitia_Lexyshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi have been dating for a few months now, despite that, Oikawa still likes to go out and have a good time at clubs. Disturbing Iwaizumi when he’s trying to sleep</p><p>Or Oikawa gets drunk and Iwaizumi needs to pick him up</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was around four AM at night. Iwaizumi was laying in bed with a black T-Shirt on and grey sweats when he awoke to the vibrations of his phone going off. ‘Who in the hell..’ he thought. </p><p>He checked the caller ID to see Oikawas name flashing while the phone rung in his hand, he let it ring two, three more times wondering why he was calling before he answered. “Hello?” He rasped out, surprised his voice was so dry. He got up to get water while he waited for a reply, five seconds went by before he heard the boys voice on the other end. </p><p>“Iwa-Channnn!!” The brunette slurred out, clearly under the influence. Iwaizumi downded the water he had poured himself before asking “What is it Shittykawa? It’s past 4 am!” Iwaizumi growled. He could hear a faint booming in the background which suggested Oikawa was leaving or going to a club. </p><p>“I know I know. I need your help though, I was sitting at the bar and this guy offered me a drink, of course I accepted-“ The boy took a moment to have a series of burps and hiccups on the other line. </p><p>“And took the drink from him but I think he roofied it. I’ve only had three drinks and after that one I started feeling really woooooozy” Oikawa stated, words jumbling together. </p><p>“Anyways I left the bar after I felt the effect from the drink and I’m currently outside the club, but he came out of the club and is staring at me now! I’m out of earshot but I think he wants to snatch me up!” Oikawa whined, through hiccups and burps. Iwaizumi sighed loudly. </p><p>“Alright LoserKawa, I’ll be there in five minutes. Do not move from where you are. What club is this again?” Iwaizumi asked, putting a hoodie over his head and slipping on sneakers before grabbing his keys and heading out the door. </p><p>“Uhhhh i think it’s called Femboys. It’s a gay club downtown” Oikawa laughed, though Iwaizumi wasn’t sure what he was laughing at. “Okay, I’ll be there soon AssyKawa”. “Mean Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cried out.</p><p> “Yeah yeah, I might disconnect while my phone reconnects to the car, hold on” Iwaizumi told Oikawa before the line went flat, then reconnecting a few seconds later. “I’m gonna keep you on the phone Tooru, don’t hang up” Iwaizumi said in a soft but angry voice. </p><p>“Did you just call me Tooru?” Oikawa asked, Smiling on the other line. Iwaizumi blushed at being called out but said “Yeah, well I just want you to know I’m talking to you since you just got roofied ‘n stuff.” Iwaizumi mumbled. </p><p>“I’m here, I see you- Do you have a skirt on?” “It’s not a skirt iwa-chan it’s just tight black shorts”, Iwaizumi scoffed. </p><p>“What?” Oikawa asked. “Nothin, I’m gonna hang up now.” Oikawa said okay but the phone cut off half way through. He was waiting for a few seconds in the cold, and started to wonder if Iwaizumi was actually gonna come. </p><p>Although he was only waiting about ten seconds, but in his mind it felt like an hour. He stood there waiting iwaizumi to come save him until he felt a pair of rough big hands grab him by the shoulders and spin him around while the figure screamed “BAH!”. </p><p>Oikawa yelped and jolted his body up. ‘It’s  just Iwaizumi’, Oikawa thought to himself. He was shaking, clearly upset by this whole roofied drama. Iwaizumi caught on to Oikawas sudden mood change quickly and asked “Hey, you’re shaking..” he took a pause before finishing his sentence “...this really shook you up, didn’t it?” </p><p>Iwaizumi asked, Oikawa paused, looking like he was biting his tongue to hold back tears before starting to sob uncontrollably, he hated being weak but he would admit.. he was terrified of what would’ve happened if that man succeeded in spiking his drink. </p><p>He grabbed onto Iwaizumis shirt and started crying in it. Iwaizumi didn’t question the action and just rapped his arms around the tall boy resting his hands on his light brown hair. “Let’s go home, Iwa-Chan..” Oikawa mumbled. </p><p>“My place or your place?” Iwaizumi asked. “Your place, I don’t wanna be alone” Oikawa whispered out. “.. My place it is.” Iwaizumi said in a soft voice while wrapping Oikawas arm around his shoulder and helping him to his SUV. </p><p>When they got to iwaizumis SUV Oikawa was about to black out, so Iwaizmi quickly tossed him in the back seat and threw a blanket at him. “Stay warm, Dont throw up in my car.” </p><p>Iwaizumi said in a strict yet caring voice. “Mm.. you always take care of me Iwa-Chan” Oikawa mumbled out with a sloppy smile, acurling up in the back seat. </p><p>“Rest now.. you’re safe.” Iwaizumi whispered so quietly he wasn’t even sure if Oikawa heard him. But Oikawa indeed did, lighting up inside but deciding not to comment on it. He then closed the door and went up to the front seat. He turned on the car and drove to his apartment complex. </p><p>To Oikawa it felt like they were driving for fifteen hours, but it was really only five or so minutes. When Iwaizumi pulled into his apartment parking spot he got out and went to take Oikawa out of the car to discover he had fallen asleep. </p><p>“Fucking ShittyKawa..” he cussed under his breath. He picked up Oikawa and carried him bridal style since he was sure that was the only way to not wake the latter in his arms. He carried the taller male until he got to his apartment in which he let Oikawa slip down beside his door on the wall while he opened the door. </p><p>His parents were on a vacation in Thailand so he had the house to himself. How Oikawa managed to get a fake ID to go to a club in the first place Iwaizumi will never know. He could’ve just flirted his way in, honestly. Which Iwaizumi then decided was probably how he did get in.</p><p>But he put that thought to the back of his head and kicked Oikawas outer thigh gently to wake up up. “Oi, CrappyKawa.” He said, trying to grab Oikawas attention. when he didn’t wake up iwaizumi rolled his eyes and went to pick up the brunette.</p><p>He chucked him over his shoulders and Oikawa let out a grunt when his stomach hit the shorter boys shoulder. “Iwa-chaaaaaaan you’re so prettyyyyy” they had been dating for a few months now and were making up for all the missed time in bed. Oikawa was content for the most of it, trying to remain as a power bottom.  But of course Iwaizumi always triumphs him, turning the once bratty and snarky boy into a heaping begging puddle beneath him. </p><p>Oikawa started kissing Iwaizumis back until he threw him down hard on the bed. “Wait there, I’m gonna go getcha some water so you can sobar up”. Oikawa just lays on the bed staring up at the sealing and waits for iwaizumi to get back. “Here, drink this”. Iwaizumi hands Oikawa a giant water bottle and gestures for him to take it, Oikawa does and starts sipping away at the water. About five minutes later he sets in down on the bed beside him.</p><p>“Shittykawa, drink the whole thing! I don’t want you to be drunk anymore, you’re needy, you’re clingy, and over all annoying!” Iwaizumi growls, picking up the bottle and passing it to Oikawa. When he refused to drink more of it Iwaizumi picked up the green bottle and pried open the taller boys mouth, squeezing the bottle so it would squirt into Oikawa’s mouth. Oikawa squirmed a bit, Iwaizumi only got a bit of water down his throat before the latter dramatically choked on the water. He took the bottle away and wiped Oikawas face with the blanket from the bed.</p><p>“Mean Iwa-chan!” Oikawa huffed. “Yeah yeah” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “..Iwa-chan..” Oikawa said in a softer tone while grabbing the shorter boys hand to hold it. “Yeah?” Iwaizumi grunted out, but in a nicer tone as well. “You know.. I love you right? Even when I flirt with other girls and guys, I really only want you. You know that.. right?” Oikawa said, looking down at his feet.</p><p>“Yeah I know dumbass” Iwaizumi said while flicking Oikawas cheek. The younger boy cupped his cheek before saying “I’m tired..”. “Mm.. alright” Iwaizumi went to stand up and grunted. He held his hand out for Oikawa to grab it, Oikawa did and Iwaizumi pulled him in for a hug. “I know you love me.. and I just wanted to say I love you too. Even though you can be a pain in the ass sometimes, I love everything about you.” He said while placing small pecks on Oikawas neck. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t rare to hear Iwaizumi state his love so openly.<br/>
..<br/>
But it certainly wasn’t common either.</p><p>Oikawa melted into the older boys touch hugging him back tightly. They stayed like that before Iwaizumi grunted out “alright, I think we should head to bed now”. Oikawa let go of Iwaizumi and yawned, before falling backwards onto the side of the bed spread out like a starfish. Iwaizumi went to the closet to pick out some pyjamas, he knew Oikawa liked sleeping in Iwaizumis shirt, but his own pants.</p><p>A few weeks back he asked Oikawa why and he said “Cause shirts are closer to your nose, and if I’m wearing your shirt I can smell your scent easier”. It didn’t really make sense since he usually slept over at Iwaizumis, so he was right there anyways, but Oikawa liked it so he didn’t question it. </p><p>He picked out grey sweats and a Godzilla print T-Shirt for Oikawa. And plain black pants for himself. He threw the clothes at Oikawa and they landed on his back. “Get changed Oikawa, so we can go to sleep”. Iwaizumi mumbles while slipping into his pants and taking off his shirt. </p><p>Oikawa did so and got under the covers, he didn’t realize how cold he was until he melted into the warmth of the blankets shivering. Iwaizumi climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around Oikawa kissing his forehead and grumbling a goodnight. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa woke up the next day with a small hangover, but nothing a little aspirin couldn’t fix</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow first story. This was supposed to be smut but I liked the idea of some wholesome IwaOi content </p><p>If you have a request for a story I can do it, I have no limits. I however, will it write a story about someone having sex with a dead person. (Yes that has been a requested drawing on a different platform, but I’m not going to get into it)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>